Hard to Handle
by LittleShortie
Summary: Its been a year since her rape and Paige, in grade 10, seems like shes back to her old self. But when the new kid comes and wants to get close to her, will hidden secrets on both sides get in the way? CHAPTER 7 IS UP! Startin to get good..better read..
1. Chapter One: New Kids on the Block

A/N: Hey Guys! This is a great story about a new kid and his step-sister moving to Toronto and becoming friends with Paige and her cliché. It's really a great story so just give it a chance! I swear, you wont regret it. Anyways, I don't own Degrassi.yada yada yada! I'm just a really big fan who is managing to catch every episode even though I don't have the tv station its on! It sucks! My friend always has to tape it for me! Lol. Well, enjoy! Xox  
  
chapter one:  
  
Paige Michalchuk woke up to the sound of her alarm clock radio. 'hmm,' she thought, 'this is the first good night sleep i've gotten in a long time. Without being awoken by a nightmare, of course. This calls for a totally cute outfit today.' Then, Paige searched in her closet carefully and picked out a short denim skirt and a hot pink tube top. She hopped in the shower quickly and blew dry her gorgeous blonde hair straight. She was looking in her mirror wearing nothing but a strapless bra and thong when her older brother walked in. She turned around quickly and gasped.  
  
"dammit Mikey! Next time learn how to knock!" yelled Paige  
  
"Omg! Paige! I'm so sorrie! I thought you were still sleeping and I came in to wake you up for mom."  
  
"Its fine. But you know how I startle easily. Well, what do you think of my outfit for today?" said Paige pointing to the skirt and tube top laying on her bed. She didnt seem to care that her brother was seeing her in just a bra and panties. Probably because he had seen her like that before, and plus, he was gay.  
  
"Its cute. Just like you." teased Mike  
  
"yeah I know." bragged Paige while signaling him to leave so she could finish getting ready  
  
After Mike left the room, she got dressed and put on her makeup. She wore shimmery pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and strawberry flavored lip gloss. Then, she put on her sunglasses and Mike brought her to school. After he left, she accidently bumped into someone. Normally, she would have yelled and blamed it on him, but she noticed he was cute. He stood there staring at her. He couldnt help it. He was mesmorized by her good looks.  
  
"Excuse me, hon. " she said snapping him out of a transe, "why havent I ever seen you around here?"  
  
"oh, hi. I'm new. Today's my first day." the mysterious boy responded while running his hand through his beautiful light brown hair.  
  
"Paige Michalchuk, nice to meet you. I'll show you the ropes around here." she said while holding her hand out for him to shake.  
  
"I'm Joshua Reilly. But call me Josh."  
  
She smiled cutely as she thought about how perfect he was for her. He was tall, dark, and hansome. What more could she ask for? The two walked into the school side by side, still chatting. Paige walked Josh to the office, where she immediately volunteered to show him to all his classes. Then, she brought him over to where her friends were standing, where they always hung out before homeroom, near her locker.  
  
"Josh, these fine people are my friends. Meet Hazel Aden, Terri McGregor, Jimmy Brooks, and Spinner Mason." she said while pointing them all out. "Everyone, this is Josh Reilly. He's new."  
  
Everyone greeted Josh and seemed happy to see a new face around Degrassi. Then, a girl about their age came over to Josh. She had light brown hair like Josh's, and blue-ish eyes. She was very pretty and Paige feared she was Josh's girlfriend, even though she had never seen her around before.  
  
"Hey Josh! I see you've made new friends already?" she said while smiling at everyone  
  
Before he could answer, Paige said "uhm, hon, who do you think you are?"  
  
"Oh, she's cool, Paige. She's my step sister Taylor. She's also in 10th grade." Josh said  
  
"I'm Paige, and this is Hazel, Terri, Jimmy, and Spinner. Welcome to Degrassi!" said Paige cheerfully, making up for the fact that she had just been very rude  
  
They all talked and then Terri brought Josh to homeroom because she was going to the same place. Meanwhile, Paige continued to talk to Taylor.  
  
"Tonight me and the girls are having a sleepover at my place. Can I expect to see you there?" asked Paige  
  
"Yeah, sure. What time and stuff?" answered Taylor enthusiastically  
  
"Well, if you meet me here after school, my mom can pick us up and bring us there."  
  
Then, the girls started to walk seperate ways because the homeroom bell was going to ring soon.  
  
"Wait! Paige! I was just wondering, do you guys have a cheerleading squad here?"  
  
"Yeah, but we call it Spirit Squad. I'm head cheerleader. If you're any good, I'll let you try out."  
  
"Ok, I'll take you up on that offer. I've been cheering for a while, so I can do a lot."  
  
"Great! See ya later."  
  
Both of them continued to go to their homerooms before they were late.  
  
[[ Later on at lunch... ]]  
  
As soon as Taylor and Josh entered the lunchroom, they saw Paige sitting with all the people they'd talked to this morning at their lunchtable. Just as they started to walk over, Paige smiled and waved, making sure they were sitting with them.  
  
"Hey Guys! Whats up?" said Spinner  
  
"This is our table. You're welcome to sit here with us everyday at lunch." added Paige  
  
"ok" Josh and Taylor responded  
  
Both of them sat down. Josh, making sure he got the seat next to Paige. And Taylor, decided to grab the seat near Jimmy. Everyone was laughing until Ashley and Ellie came their way.  
  
"Well, if it isnt the hag, herself." laughed Paige  
  
"Look, Paige, just leave me alone. I dont want anything from you. I'm just walking passed here." answered Ashley, trying to keep things quiet and under control  
  
"Then just dont walk passed our table next time, Vampire." said Jimmy  
  
Ashley just walked away trying to hold back tears. Sure, she could take it from Paige. But from Jimmy?! She just couldnt handle it. She still had feelings for him. When they got back to their table, Paige saw Ellie comforting Ashley.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Taylor out of curiousity, knowing she shouldnt be getting nosey just yet  
  
"Oh, thats just Ashley. We were friends with her last year. But then she threw a party and took drugs." said Terri trying to say it simply  
  
"Yeah, but then she insulted me and cheated on Jimmy, so we dont talk to her anymore. And ever since we stopped talking to her, she started dressing all freaky." said Paige making sure to add in the fact that she didnt used to look like that when they were friends  
  
The topic ended when the bell rang for next period. On the way out of the lunch room, Josh pulled Paige aside.  
  
"Hey, I was just wondering. Since its a Friday, you wanna go see a movie and grab a bite to eat?" asked Josh confidently  
  
"Well, I would but tonight I'm having a sleepover with the girls. Your sister is coming too. But how's tomorrow night?"  
  
"Thats good."  
  
"Ok. You can pick the movie, but nothing gory or scary. Pick me up at 7."  
  
"Alright. Chick flick all the way." said Josh while going into his next classroom  
  
Before they knew it, the school day was over. Taylor and Paige met where they had planned and talked to everyone outside the school. Soon enough, Paige's mom came and they said 'goodbye' to everyone. 


	2. Chapter Two: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N: Hey! I forgot to tell ya guys my name! It's Christie. Nice to meet ya! Don't forget.review review review! Please! I'll be updating on a daily basis. Well, as much as I can. I'm devoting most of my time to this story. So, enjoy. O yeah, and I don't own degrassi. Just Josh, Taylor, and their family.  
  
chapter two:  
  
When Paige and Taylor arrived at her house, they just hung out on the couch and watched TV. Not too long after, Terri and Hazel arrived for the sleepover.  
  
"Hey Girlies!! omg! I'm soo glad you're here! Tonight is gonna be a blast!" said Paige excitedly  
  
"omg! I kno! This is gonna be great!" agreed Terri  
  
"Everyone, get in your pajamas and we'll watch a movie." said Paige  
  
They all agreed and quickly got changed. Paige went into the kitchen to make popcorn and when she came out, Taylor, Terri, and Hazel were already on the couch waiting for her. So, she put in a DVD of Maid in Manhatten. While they were watching the movie, they decided to play an innocent game of truth or dare, since they'd all saw the movie before.  
  
"ok, I'll go first." volunteered Paige, "uhm...Taylor, truth or dare?"  
  
"truth, i guess..."  
  
"Do you like any of the guys in our cliché?" smirked Paige  
  
"Well, I do sort of like Jimmy. I mean, he is cute and athletic...and well, thats my type."  
  
"Cool. Then maybe we can set you up with him!" said Terri  
  
"Taylor, would you wanna go on a double date with me and Josh sometime? Well, on our second date. I want the first to be just us, no offense." said Paige  
  
"ok, but how do you know there will be a second date? And how do you know Jimmy will say 'yes' even? You're always so sure of yourself." asked Taylor  
  
"Oh, pu-lease! Hon, there will be a second date. And I doubt Jimmy will turn someone with good looks like yours down. I found out over the years that you need to have confidence to get what you want. Guys are like dogs. They can sense when you're scared. So, you cant be."  
  
"oh, well, maybe I'll take that advice and put it into action. haha. Anyways, uhm...Terri, truth or dare?"  
  
"hmm, i think i'll make this game more interesting by picking dare!" answered Terri  
  
"Thats a change, Terr. You never pick dare." said Paige  
  
"Alright. I dare you to..." said Taylor "uhm, i dont know. I cant think of a thing. Can i pick one person to help me out and we'll leave the room to discuss it? Thats what me and the girls did back home. The game is better that way cuz you can think of more stuff."  
  
"sure" they all agreed  
  
"Ok, uhm...Paige, help me out." said Taylor while standing up  
  
"alright, you've picked the right person. I'm awesome at this game."  
  
Paige thought hard. It had to be something that would pull her away from Spinner. So that he couldnt possibly like her, or even consider it. Terri still liked him, but he didnt show any affection for her. However, Paige just wanted to be safe. Thats it! She had the best thing!  
  
"I've got it Taylor!" then she whispered it in her ear and Taylor's eyes got bigger with excitment  
  
"Thats great Paige!"  
  
The two girls walked back into the room and smiled maliciously at Terri.  
  
"We dare you to ask Toby out on a date in school. A real date. And its a dare so you have to do it. You dont have to like him. But we want you to ask when people are around." said Taylor  
  
"He'll probably say yes, Terr. I heard a rumor that he likes you." said Paige  
  
"No, thats mean. That's messing with someone's feelings and I couldnt do that! I wouldnt want that to happen to me!"  
  
"oh c'mon. We'll pay you. And you have to either way. Its a dare. The money is just a little shove."  
  
"Fine, how much?" asked Terri, knowing she could use the money since she wasnt modeling anymore  
  
"5 dollars each. So, thats 15 all together. Not too bad, eh?" said Paige  
  
She agreed to it and then the girls just sat around talking because they were tired of that game. They stayed up until two o'clock just chatting about gossip and girly things, and then Hazel had an idea for fun. Normally, it was Paige with all the 'ideas' but some of that 'Paige attitude' was rubbing off on Hazel and even Taylor.  
  
"How about we play a little prank on Ashley?" suggested Hazel  
  
"I think you're onto something...continue" said Paige wearing that 'im a bitch and proud of it' smile  
  
"Well, we could plan it tonight and then do it whenever we're done thinking it up. This may take a while of planning though. It has to be the ultimate prank!!"  
  
"Thats awesome Haze! This will be great girls!" said Paige excitedly  
  
"Shouldnt we make a pact or something? Ya know, to make sure she doesnt find out about it ahead of time. And to keep it between just the four of us and NO ONE else, not matter who it is." said Taylor, as if she had a lot of experience in this act of cruelty  
  
"Thats a great idea! Now, not telling anyone at all. Not even Spinner or Jimmy or anyone. We just cant risk this getting out until its done." announced Paige  
  
The four girls all made a pact to keep it between them and tell no one at all. They began making their plan but after a while, they got tired. So, they decided to get some beauty rest and continue this in the morning. This had been their best sleepover in a long time. Maybe adding Taylor to their group was what they've been needing all these years. It had always been three of them. Even when Ashley was around, it was only Paige, Terri, and Ashley. But hey, times change and so do people. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Big Date

A/N: Hey! Hope you like my story so far. I have a feeling I'm really gonna go places with this. Well, I don't own degrassi or its characters. Except for Taylor, Josh, and their family of course. REVIEW!! Please. And don't forget, I'll be updating this frequently. Especially nights like this when I cant sleep.  
  
chapter three:  
  
When the girls woke up the next day, it was about 2:30pm! Paige led them all into the kitchen for breakfast and found that her mother had made pancakes. She admired how her mother loved to cook and make the family happy but as much as she admired it, she knew that she would never be able to cook a thing without ruining it. In fact, this statement was proved last year when she burned Easy Mac by forgetting to put water in it before putting it in the microwave. What a blonde! Anyways, the pancakes were delicious but Terri didnt eat a thing. Everyone just assumed she was on a diet or wasnt hungry since they'd pigged out all night. After breakfast they all took showers and got ready for the day. But Terri had to go home. She really didnt explain why, but it seemed important so they just let her leave without explaination. While Hazel was in the shower, Paige and Taylor were in Paige's bedroom. Paige was out of the shower and straightening her hair, and Taylor was waiting for the shower still.  
  
"Hey, Taylor. Can I ask you a question? Well, its sort of personal."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty open, so shoot."  
  
"Well, since we're getting to be best friends now, would you be able to tell me your secrets and stuff? Like, anything bad that happened in a relationship of yours? And ya know, stuff like that."  
  
"Yeah, thats not too personal though. But I guess I would tell you, if I told anyone. Why?"  
  
"Cause, I think I want to tell you something that happened to me. Just because we're getting close, and its just something that a friend would kinda need to know about me. I mean, if she were gonna be there for me in tough times." explained Paige  
  
"Ok, you can trust me ya know. I wont tell anyone at all!"  
  
"Alright, dont tell anyone. I think people that arent my friends know about this anyone. Porbably just another Degrassi rumor." Paige took a deep breathe "Well, last year I was raped by a guy that went to Bardell, another school around here. His name is Dean and I met him at a soccer game here at degrassi. They were versing us. And he brought me to a party. I thought it was all my fault. Well, I did flirt with him and stuff, but i didnt want that. I said no. I went to counseling and I still have nightmares about it sometimes. But for the most part, I'm over it. I'm over what happened and I'm over him. Just thought i needed to tell you though."  
  
"Oh wow Paige. Thats big! I'm so sorrie that happened to you." said Taylor while hugging Paige. It seemed like Taylor had something more to say but then Hazel walked in the room with her hair tied up in a towel.  
  
"Showers all yours Taylor." said Hazel  
  
Taylor went in the shower and the girls just got dressed. Paige decided that she needed something new for her date with Josh that night, so her, Taylor, and Hazel went to the mall. By the time they were done shopping, there was only two hours for Paige to get ready for her date. So, Taylor came over to help her do her hair and makeup, but Hazel just went home because no one would be home to pick her up at Paige's in two hours. With fifteen minutes to spare, Paige was all ready. She wore a cute short white skirt with a hot pink tank top, white sandals, and a totally cute white hat, sort of like one that Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera would wear. She had on shimmery pink eyeshadow, black eyeliner, and strawberry flavored lip gloss. And her nails already had a french manicure on them.  
  
"Wow Paige! You look adorable! He is going to die when he sees you! I've lived with him since i was two and i know him very well by now. You are sO his type of girl."  
  
Both Taylor and Paige got excited. And soon enough, Taylor's mom was there to drop off Paige and Josh at the movies and bring Taylor home. The two girls got into the silver mini-van and to Paige's surprise, two little kids were in there sitting in the back.  
  
"Paige, this is my mom and my little brother, Jayson, and my sister, Tori." (A/N: Josh calls Taylors mom/his step-mom by her first name, Brooke. And the two little ones are Taylor and Josh's half bro and sis. They're both Brooke and Josh's dads biological kids.)  
  
"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you?" said Paige sweetly with a smile on her face  
  
"Nice to meet you too honey. I like to see Taylor and Josh making friends so quickly here." said Brooke  
  
Tori was adorable. Taylor had mentioned she was only 4. She had curly blonde pigtails and what looked like beautiful blue eyes. Jayson, who was 6, also had blonde hair. Paige then noticed that they must have gotten their blonde hair from Brooke, and Taylor and Josh must have gotten their brown hair from their own fathers. Before she knew it, they were there.  
  
"You look beautiful, Paige." said Josh in awe.  
  
"Thanks, you dont look bad yourself." said Paige checking him out, "so, what movie shall i expect to see tonight, prince charming?"  
  
"Well, you said you wanted a chick flick so i thought Legally Blonde 2 would be good. There wasnt much else playing."  
  
"Oh, thats fine. I already saw it, but it was a good movie. And who said we were gonna be watching it the whole time anyway..." she said flirtatiously smiling up at him as they stood in the ticket line  
  
They got two tickets in which he paid for and got seated in the theater. He had his arm around her during the pre-views and then they both got bored when the movie started, so they wound up making out the whole time. After the movie, they went to the restaurant. They found that they had soo much to talk about! Then, towards the end of their meal, a photographer was walking around with a camera and took a picture of them. He gave them each a copy. Shortly after taking their picture, they left and went home. Josh walked Paige to her front door. He stood there hugging her for a moment and then they kissed each other goodbye. This night couldnt have gone any better. They both had a wonderful time and for once, Paige felt safe in a man's arms. As soon as she went inside, she put the cute picture of her and Josh on the frame of her mirror and went to bed. 


	4. Chapter Four: Backstabbing

A/N: Hey Guys! Review Review Review! If you don't start giving me some input on what I'm writing then I'm gonna stop writing. So, if anyone out there is actually reading this, then post me some reviews otherwise this is story is done. Sorrie! But I cant do this without some people encouraging me to continue. XOX Christie!  
  
chapter four:  
  
After a long weekend, everyone was back at Degrassi Community School for another week of fights, friendship, love affairs, and manipulation. Now, it was time for Terri to ask Toby out on a date.  
  
"Hey, uhm Toby? I was sort of wondering..." stuttered Terri. She glanced over at Paige, Hazel, and Taylor and they were all smiling and signaling her to continue. "do you want to go on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"YOU want to go out on a date with ME??" he questioned her  
  
"Yeah sure. You seem like a nice guy worth getting to know." answered Terri, bullshiting her way through it  
  
"Ok, you seem nice too. I'll be honored to go out on a date with you. Where? and what time?"  
  
"I was thinking we could just go to a movie, since its a school night and all. Hows 6?"  
  
"Thats good. I'll see you then."  
  
Terri then turned around and made a face at Paige, indicating that she was gonna puke because Toby is so gross. They both laughed. Then Paige saw Josh walking nearby in the hallway. She walked quickly to catch up, but Emma Nelson, a grade 9, got in her way.  
  
"You better watch where you're walking tree-hugger. I'll let you get away with it since I'm in a rush, but be more careful next time." said Paige, beginning to walk around her but Emma just stompped in from of her  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" yelled Paige  
  
"If you dont mind, I wanted to ask you a question." said Emma  
  
"Fine. Hurry before people see me talking to you."  
  
"ok, well...are you and Josh boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
"Not yet. But soon to be. So you better keep away from him. He's mine."  
  
"Paige! He is not yours! You're nothing but a slut. He'll never want you."  
  
"I am not a slut you stupid tree-hugger. Wouldnt you rather go save the world instead of bothering me?!."  
  
"Ok, if you're not a slut then why do you have like, 3 guys? Spinner, that kid from Bardell, and now Josh?!"  
  
"Dont even go there, hon. Spinner is not mine. We're just friends. And Bardell? Dont even bring that into this conversation." said Paige sternly as she ran to catch up with Josh. When she finally got to him, she put her arm around him and said "Now since when is it such a hassle to catch up with you?"  
  
"I dont know, what happened?" laughed Josh  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that tree-hugger Emma Nelson. She got in my way."  
  
They both went to their classes. After first period, Paige, Taylor, and Hazel went up to Ashley. In front of everyone, Paige handed Ashley a frozen white bra. They had written on it with permanent black marker. All over it, it said things like "vampire" and "freak."  
  
"Here, you left this at my house when we used to be friends." said Paige as Taylor and Hazel laughed in the background  
  
Ashley just looked at them and then ran to the washroom and cried. Usually they got her crying by lunchtime, never before 2nd period. The girls laughed and seemed to be proud of themselves.  
  
"wow, a new record." laughed Paige  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Later on, it was time for Terri and Toby's date. Toby took advice from JT and brought her a teddy bear.  
  
"Hello Lovely, how are you on this...night?" said Toby trying to be charming, but failing at his attempt  
  
"uhm...hi?" she responded, just wanting to get the night done and over with, "Lets just go into the theater...like, now."  
  
"Alright. Whatever you want."  
  
The two sat down, Terri picked a spot that no one from school would see her in. With her bad luck, Paige, Jimmy, Spinner, Hazel, Josh, and Taylor were all there to see the show. Unfortunately, they didnt wanna see the movie, just Terri and Toby's date. Toby kept trying to touch Terri and putting his arm around her. But everytime he tried, Terri just replied with "you can look, but keep your hands to yourself, hon" and "really...just watch the movie." Obviously, Paige rubbed off on her a little bit because those responses were 100% Paige. Soon enough, the movie was over and the two left the theater, with Paige and the gang following.  
  
"Here, Terr. This money is well deserved. I didnt think you'd actually go through with it." smiled Paige while she handed Terri the money  
  
"Yeah Terri. I dont regret giving you my part of the money. That was a great show." laughed Taylor  
  
Toby just looked at them, horrified of what he was hearing.  
  
"So this is what i am? A joke? I'll show you..." muttered Toby while leaving  
  
The friends just continued to talk and hang out but Terri's mind was else where. Nobody seemed to notice though. Well, except for Jimmy. 


	5. Chapter Five: No One Left To Turn To

A/N: hey! Things start to boil up in this chapter but you'll never know unless you read on so go ahead. Enjoy! xox christie  
  
chapter five:  
  
Later that night after Paige got home from the mall, she just ran up to her room and cried. What Emma had said earlier that day had really bugged her.  
  
-PAIGE'S POV-  
  
* I am not a slut! I cant believe Emma said that to me. I mean, even if she is just a lame tree-hugger in grade 9, she still has a mouth. And if she is saying that to other people, then what would happen?! It was low of her to bring Dean into this. It's none of her buisness what happened between me and him. And that wasnt even my fault, right? ugh, whatever. I cant be letting this bother me. *  
  
"PAIGE! Dinner!" yelled a voice from downstairs, it sounded like her father  
  
"Fine. I'll be down in like, 5 minutes."  
  
When Paige went downstairs, she sat down at the dinner table and started to pick at her food. She wasnt very hungry but tried to move things around to make it look like she was eating it. Her mother ignored it, knowing that she had been through a lot lately, but Mikey spoke right up.  
  
"Paige, have you been crying?"  
  
"...no." she responded, not making eye contact with him  
  
"ya know, im not stupid. I know when somethings bothering my little sister. You used to pull this bullshit when you were younger too. Whenever something bothered you, you just cried forever and then stopped eating for the day. It's not healthy and you need to stop." yelled Mikey  
  
Paige just starred at her dinner plate and listened to the sounds of him yelling at her. Her mother sighed. "Mikey, lay off of her. Shes been through too much and she doesnt need you yelling. We'll discuss this another time. Just concentrate on eating your on meal."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
RING RING RING  
  
"h-h-ello?" said a shy voice into the telephone receiver  
  
"hey terr? its jimmy. i just wanted to talk."  
  
"oh hey jimmy. whats up?"  
  
"nothing really. But what is up with you lately? It seems like somethings bothering you and you're not as cheery lately. No one else seems to have noticed but i have and i think you should tell me whats going on."  
  
"Really?! I'm acting different? Well, I havent noticed it. If you're the only one noticing this 'strange behavior' than maybe something is wrong with you."  
  
"Terr! I can really help you! If you would just tell me whats wrong and stop denying it..."  
  
"Jimmy! This phone call is over! Theres nothing wrong with me and thats that! Get over it!"  
  
Then, Terri hung up on Jimmy. But he refused to give up. He knew something was bothering her and he was determined to find out. However, maybe he should keep a low profile for a while and leave her alone. He didnt want her to be so mad at him that she wouldnt tell him whats wrong with her if things get worse for her. So, he figured that if he couldnt get through to her, then there was only one other person that might be able to. He took a deep breath and slowly dialed the number. He was scared, but didnt turn back.  
  
"hello?" said a monochromic voice  
  
He completely froze and didnt know what to say. Then, he took another deep breath and managed to get a few words out.  
  
"uhm...well...i was wondering..."  
  
"Hello? Jimmy? Is that you?" 


	6. Chapter 6: Wonderful Little Surprises

chapter 6:  
  
"yeah ash, its me."  
  
"ok, what brings you to calling me?"  
  
"well...something is bothering Terri. I just know it! And she wont tell me what it is and supposedly no one else is noticing that theres something wrong with her. She's really worrying me, ash. I thought that if i couldnt find out, than only one other person could, and that person is you, ashley."  
  
"uhm, alright. I'll talk to her and see what i can do. But there are no promises. I dont know for sure if i'll be able to drag it out of her. I mean, its not like we're really friends anymore. She chose Paige over me."  
  
"True, but really! Try your best!"  
  
"ok, bye."  
  
"peace."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After dinner, Paige went up to her room. And just as she'd thought, Mikey followed. When she tried to close her door, he reached his arm out to grab it so she couldnt escape him.  
  
"Paige! I need to talk to you...NOW!"  
  
"Mikey, now is not a good time for me. Please, just go away."  
  
"No, I cant just sit back and watch my little sister constantly crying and droaning around the house. I just cant do it anymore!"  
  
"I still go to Ms. Sovet for counseling. Let her deal with me. "  
  
"Whatever." said Mikey walking away, feeling frusterated.  
  
Then Paige slammed her door and took out a folder filled with things like, poems and letters that Ms. Sovet made her write. It was apart of the 'healing process.' And whenever she got mad, depressed, upset, or felt any bad emotion about her rape or life in general she was supposed to take out the folder and write about what she was feeling. She could write it in any form. But this time, she chose to write a poem. Paige was never good at writing poems, so after a few minutes of thinking and scribbling thoughts, she said outloud, "screw the damn poem, screw the whole world!" Instead she wrote this 'piece of work,' as Ms. Sovet called it, in journal form, as she usually did.  
  
'Today wasnt such a great day. Actually, it was horrible. On the outside at school I seem happy as I always do, but a lot of the time I'm not. I'm feeling depressed. The thoughts of that party are flashing through my head over and over. I just cant seem to escape it. Sometimes I feel trapped in a corner. It's Emma's fault I'm feeling this way. That bitch yelled stuff at me in the hallway. Thats why my day was so horrible, i guess. I had been doing ok for a while, until she opened her big fat mouth about Dean and me being a slut. And she yelled it so everyone heard. '  
  
::RiNg rInG RiNg::  
  
Paige answered her phone in her bedroom and to her surprise it was none other than Josh.  
  
"Hey Josh. Whats up?"  
  
"Ehh, nothing really. I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Really? What about?"  
  
"Well, I was sort of wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh Josh, of course I do!" said Paige excitedly, immediately snapping out of her depression. Then, she kissed the phone, so that Josh knew that if he were there, she would kiss him. The two talked a while about nothing in particular and before they knew it, Paige had to go. So, they said 'goodbye.' After they hung up the phone, Paige mummbled to herself, 'maybe this day wasnt as bad as I'd thought.' 


	7. Chapter 7: Smelly Cat

chapter 7:  
  
The next day at school, Paige, Taylor, Terri, and Hazel put their plan into action. They managed to sneak a rotten egg in the front pouch that Ashley never used of her purse while she was at the front of the classroom talking to the teacher about an assignment. Lucky for them, Ashley had left her purse on her desk, so it was easy. This plan was so great and took a decent amount of time to plan. It was simple! Ashley never took her purse off of her shoulder unless she was sitting at her desk. And even then, it was always right next to her. So, as long as she didnt notice the egg, no one would want to go anywhere near her because the egg would cause her to smell. And then, once they got no one to talk to her, they could spread rumors about how she smells and probably never showers. It was perfect! Then, Ashley went back to her seat, which just-so-happens to be right near Paige's.  
  
"Eww. Learn how to wash, Ash." said Paige  
  
"Yeah, its called a simple bar of soap. Use it." laughed Taylor  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Theres nothing wrong with me." responded Ash, appearing somewhat calm, while panicking on the inside. *What is that smell? I smell it too but it couldnt be me. I mean, I just took a shower this morning.*  
  
"Oh, sure." added Hazel  
  
"Terri! Theres nothing wrong with me, I dont smell. Tell that them! Tell them!" said Ashley  
  
"I dont know, Ash. I mean, I do smell something over your way." said Terri being completely honest  
  
Then just before the bell rang, Ashley got up partially crying, and ran to the girls washroom with Ellie following her. Paige, Taylor, and Hazel laughed but Terri just sat there emotionlessly.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At lunch, everyone was talking about Ashley and how she smells, just like Paige had wanted.  
  
"Ok, so I was walking to my second period class and she came up to me and asked me for my notes. I just looked at her, sniffed, and walked away." laughed Spinner  
  
"Yeah, that story is especially funny because who would have thought that you would have the notes, Spin." joked Jimmy  
  
"hey, we're making fun of Ashley here. Not me!" yelled Spinner, obviously feeling insulted  
  
Just then, Ashley stormed into the lunchroom with the egg in her hand. Taylor gave Paige a worried look because it had looked like Ashley was headed towards them, but instead she walked passed them to the table that her step-brother, Toby, was sitting at. Then she threw the egg at him and said "ha! You think that is a joke! Whose got the last laugh now, Tobes?"  
  
Toby just looked at her with an evil gleam in his eye and then just said, "you bitch, just wait until we get home." Everyone just looked at the sibling rivalry and gasped. Then Toby said "shows over." And left to go to the nurses office.  
  
A/N: Short, i know. But another chapter is coming up very soon. Hopefully that one will have more action in it. I sort of have writers block though so suggestions and ideas are welcome! Dont forget to review!!! xox christie 


End file.
